It All Changes
by deceitful truths
Summary: LJ MWPP: James wants Lily. Lily doesn't want anything to do with James. Sirius is loyal. He matures. He gets jealous. Remus appreciates the quietness. He smiles his half-smile. Peter stands aside. He lets it all happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the Harry Potter series written by J.k. Rowling

**Prologue**

He wiped away the glistening tear that fell from his steely cold eyes, sad, as they were once filled with colossal warmth that hid past pain, but now the pain had seeped out again, shimmering at the tips of his eyes. He had now become a changed man forever.

He lowered his head, eyes hiding under his hair and became lost in his cherished memories.

_5 years ago . . . _

**1**

"I'm scared."

"Don't be such a wimp Peter - "

"Just get it over and done with - "

"I can assure you from my many past experiences. It won't hurt at all!" chuckled Sirius, then added quietly, "well maybe just a little for you!"

James laughed hearing his last sentence.

"Fine." heaved a rather exasperated Peter.

He walked out of the Gryffindor common room, standing at the closing of the door, so the portrait hole remained open, offering a clear view to the awaiting marauders inside.

First, a second year boy passed; scurrying quickly at the sight of Peter, a fourth year, though he did not look it.

They all waited patiently, all but one that is.

"Why is this taking so looong!" wailed Sirius.

"Well, we're all waiting for the first gir – "

Remus' sentence was cut off by James.

"Shhh, I hear one coming!"

Peter gulped when he saw who the girl was. James blushed. Sirius smirked. And Remus smiled his half-smile.

"Er – Lily!" Peter stuttered, then blushed furiously, noticing that he had addressed their all time enemy by her first name. "I mean Evans-" then stopped and changed his mind, "Actually, Lily - "

"Well if you have quite finished stuttering my name back and forth, I have more important matters to attend to." stated Lily, raising a brow. Her fiery temper was rising slightly as she knew that this just had to have something to do with that arrogant prat James Potter.

"Well, I had a question I wanted to ask you about – "

He was once again cut off by an impatient Lily.

"Well, I suggest you go and ask a professor if you're stuck with homework. I do not just roam about the castle tutoring anyone in need, and especially never a marauder." Lily declared with a hint of venom at her last word.

"Actually, what- what I wanted to-to er- what I wanted to ask you was . . . willyougooutwithme?" mumbled Peter, while blushing so hard that there was no point in hiding his face.

Lily paused, looking as though she was considering his question, causing Peter's hopes to rise.

This'll show them, he thought triumphantly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portrait, a figure was glowing hot with anger punching the side of the wall silently though with immense force with a hard clenched fist.

At first Lily smiled.

"That's so nice of you Peter," she began before losing her sweet smile. "for being such an idiotic prick! _Do you _find it funny to copy what that arrogant, that egotistical prat James Potter says? _Do you _know how insanely naïve and stupid you are being? And_ do you _know that I would rater date the giant squid than face you 'marauders' for another second!"

And with that she stomped off, purposely landing a painful heel on Peter's toes.

Peter clambered back to the other side of the portrait where uncontrollable laughter could be heard, though they were quickly diminished when he appeared.

"Good going Wormtail!" Sirius said patting his back.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Peter said, pointing to his toes with a short stubby finger.

James snorted.

"Well, actually I did mention something along the lines of that," said Sirius, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "You, my dear Wormtail just didn't hear me!"

Peter glared and turned to Remus for some support.

"Well, c'mon, at least you have now successfully experienced the experience of asking out a girl." Remus said reassuringly, not stammering once from the tongue-teaser.

"I wouldn't call that successful Moony!" James said, laughing manically.

"And I gather all _your _attempts with Miss Evans were deemed somewhat, successful?" Remus replied smoothly.

James immediately stopped laughing and shot a death glare at Remus, who just smiled his half smile.

"Y'know, I really hate it when you smile that stupid half smile. Can't you just LAUGH or FROWN or GLARE at us rather than acting all mysterious!?" James said, with a hint of a mocking tone.

Sirius jumped on this question.

"Yeah! And I actually don't see you asking a lot of girls out!"

""Sirius," began James, a confused expression spread right across his face. "What exactly does Moony's annoying smiling habit have to do with his lacking ability of asking girls out ?"

"Hey!" interjected Remus. "I do not have lacking ability of asking girls out. I just prefer to treat the opposite sex with a bit more respect than you two do!"

"Or," Sirius began, his eyes gleaming mischievously, "He's gay!"

With that, he burst into immense amounts of laughter, followed by James. They rolled around on the floor and jumped on the couches, never wavering in their laughter.

"And you say _I_ have annoying smiling habits?" Remus questioned, raising a brow.

At this, the pair stopped abruptly.

One was on the couch kicking his legs up, up and down while rolling back and forth from his stomach to his back, whereas the other was on the floor, lying on his back, laughing manically at the ceiling, though not moving an inch of his body.

Sirius jumped off the couched and joined the now-standing James, their faces immediately turned serious. If a stranger was looking at the situation, James and Sirius' abrupt change was actually quite hilarious.

"_I _am perfectly normal and do_ not _have any mental problems though I can't actually say the same for Padfoot here," James said, shaking his head mockingly at Sirius.

Sirius stuck out his tongue at James but let the matter drop, his interest was elsewhere.

"So answer us, my dear Remmy, and answer us truthfully, " began Sirius, smiling sweetly. He signaled to James.

":Are you or are you not only interested in members of the same sex as yourself?"

"_Ourselves_, Prongs!" corrected Sirius before continuing., "And would you prefer if me, James and Peter slept in your bed rather than in our own?"

"And if so-" James begun, then turned to Sirius, "WHAT?!"

"Just a spur in the moment thought, nothing serious," Sirius muttered.

James sighed and shook his head; Sirius took this chance to wink at Remus.

"I am actually getting quite scared by your behaviour Sirius, and if I find you in my bed tonight I will hex you like you haven't hexed anybody before." Remus said warningly though his hint of amusement couldn't be hidden entirely.

"Actually, Moony, you still haven't answered our initial question," James said.

"Well, if you must know," sighed Remus, pausing. Sirius and James' eyes widened at Remus' misleading expression. "I am NOT gay, goodnight!"

After finishing his last sentence rather quickly, he walked up the stairs that led to their dormitory. At the top, he pointed a thin graceful finger at Sirius.

"I'm watching you!" he said warningly.

"I thought he said he _wasn't _gay," Sirius whispered to James when Remus had disappeared from sight.

They both laughed but stopped when they heard a voice.

"I heard that!"

"That guy doesn't miss anything does he!" James said, smiling, truly happy to have such a friend.

"I wonder what will really happen if I turn up in his bed tonight!" Sirius said, eyes gleaming their usual mischievous glint.

"Well, for one thing, you and I would be spending much less time together!" James said, though it was obvious he was joking.

After more jokes and laughs, the pair had started to grow tired.

"Shall we head up now?" James asked, looking at the time, it was nearly midnight and they were both pretty worn out by the night's events.

"Yeah," yawned Sirius. "Where's Peter?"

They heard a soft (growing louder) snore by the fire place.

Within the next second, James was holding Peter's arms and Sirius, his legs; they both looked up at the endless winding stairs and sighed before heaving him and themselves up to the dorm.

**Author's notes:**

Tell me what you think of it by kindly leaving a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
